


Harken

by ateventide



Category: Fate/EXTRA, Fate/Extra Last Encore (Anime), Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: Brakebills (The Magicians), F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 17:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18102689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ateventide/pseuds/ateventide
Summary: One Shots, drabbles, alot of unfinished work. Rin centric





	Harken

Just a random story thought that ran through my head. References to the show The Magicians(which is super awesome) and Sailor Moon(barely). All references will be explained! Basically a random mixture of fates- thought I'd try it out! I only have a basic outline of FGO-edit to suit my purposes. Pls don't scold me if used wrong! I seem to like short chapters- what can you do!

* * *

 

The sky burned.

Or more specifically it blazed in shades of red and orange. It would have been common place if it was perhaps signaling and approaching dawn or twilight. But the moon shone brightly against the burning sky. Was it night time? It was impossible to tell.

Heroic spirit EMIYA glanced at Lancer- Cú Chulaiin and Saber Arthur Pendragon who had been dropped into the singularity with him. Clearly, something had gone wrong as their master had had not made it. In fact, she was still back in Chaldea last they knew. There was no pull or connection grounding them in this time. He felt oddly free. Like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Was this how it would feel when he no longer answered the call? 

Frowning he felt mana crawling over his skin. It wasn't like any he felt or remembered before. Not even for someone like him; it wasn't evil or good. Not personal like when contracted with a traditional Master. Not powerful like how Chaldea fueled them. No this was different. It was as if the mana was trying to seek out someone to use it. Alive. He glanced up at the red sky- the air was heavy with ambient magic. As if the world had an overabundance due to lack of use. 

Glancing around- they were in a city. Or more specifically- the ruins of a city. It looked like a battle has been recently fought for smoke and dust still lingered. Most of all he noticed that it was silent. There were no sounds of people. No screams of fear or grief and no cries for help. Just silent ruins. Saber frowned as he nudged a large rock. Lancer frowned as he titled his head. 

“ **GAE BOLG**!”

Immediately on alarm, Archer raised his swords but soon was confused as he saw Lancer standing there holding his lance. Saber had an equally confused look on his face. The blur of a red spear flew past them searching for its target in the distance. Archer felt the hairs on his arm rise as he turned. Footsteps. No. Running. No. It was more that more. 

Black Hair tipped in red. Aqua eyes. Twin tails. 

_It wasn’t possible_

She didn’t even glance as them as she blurred past them and leapt in the air following the spear.  

Rin?

“...WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?”

 

* * *

 

Fun Fun

 


End file.
